


The Future

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frustration, Multi, Pining, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Ninja Brian contemplates the future and worries about the past as Danny and Suzy moon over each other.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sweetie! Thank you to Onewarmline for betaing for me! This is a part of Sweetie's Rocket Man

Brian tried not to watch as Danny wrapped his arm around Suzy and cuddled her close. Jealousy was driving the bitterness inside of him, more bitter than the usual emotions that fueled him. It had wedged him between Danny and so many of his other promising relationships. The girls he’d driven from their household were numberless. Some of them had even left bleeding. 

Allegedly. 

But Suzy was still here, a year later – and there was a significant reason why she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Ninja Brian!” Danny said, his eyes bright and shiny as he looked up. “Come feel my son kick!”

“You don’t know if it’s going to be a boy, Danny,” Suzy said. Her smile was tired but radiant, and Brian realized that she wasn’t wearing any make-up for the first time in a long time.

“Don’t be silly, my gothic honey blossom of love!” he bragged. “My dick only shoots out boys. It’s fucking science.”

She cringed at him and he smiled, leaning against her to kiss her neck. 

Brian still couldn’t believe it when he spied the brass band on Suzy’s finger, stamped all over with death’s head moths. 

They were married; had been married for almost a year now. Brian couldn’t believe the change he’d seen in Danny, who had transformed from a commitment-phobic horndog to the kind of man who baby-proofed his lovenasium into a respectable looking condo. Part of him thought it was a disgrace, but the rest of him was happy for the peace and quiet.

Jealousy remained. 

Suzy seemed a little afraid as Brian approached the couch. He pressed his hand flat against her belly – a hand that had effortlessly killed thousands. It seemed like the baby moved toward him, a little magnet, a heat-seeking missile.

The infant inside of her didn’t shy away. No, it kicked boldly back at Brian, sharp and forceful, and Suzy groaned softly. There was a little warrior in there, a tiny tiger; it would be Brian’s job to guide him, just as he’d tried to guide Danny. 

There was a look on Danny’s face when Brian glanced up. He hadn’t honestly thought that Brian would try to stab the baby or Suzy… had he? 

“Good work, Ninja Brian,” Danny said without speaking. “His training has already begun.” 

Brian raised his eyebrow. They rarely used the mental link he’d established between them nowadays, but Danny, bless his heart, still connected to him this way sometimes.

He and Danny didn’t talk about the upcoming mission, that this would likely be Ninja Sex Party’s final ride. They never discussed the possibility of dissolving of the act. 

They didn’t speak of the disappearance of Danny into the arms of domesticity, or the disappearance of Brian into the future, whatever it held.

Brian rubbed Suzy’s belly. Her eyes were bright and sweet as they took in his face. There was affection and forgiveness in them.

And he had no idea if he was worthy of it.


End file.
